


It All Comes Down To You

by WordsandChocolate



Series: London Calling [3]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/pseuds/WordsandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry comes to HQ after a hard night, and is entranced by Caleb's singing. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Down To You

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship won't make much sense unless you read London Calling first. :-)

Henry staggered through the hallway of HQ, blood seeping through the hand he had pressed against his side. It was late, he didn’t expect anyone to be awake. The demon had caught him by surprise. He dispatched him, but not before receiving several jagged cuts across his ribs. HQ was closer than his apartment, and he just needed to rest a while, before attempting the trip home. Shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his shoes, he sank into the nearest armchair. He sat quietly, taking in the smell of the old books, forcing himself to calm. After a while, his vampire ears caught a hint of melody. Listening hard, he tuned into the sound. It was a guitar, and a boy singing. Henry smiled. That sounded like Caleb. This he had to see.

Slowly and quietly, he made his way up the stairs, ignoring the throbbing pain from his side. He padded in his socked feet across the kitchen and up the hallway. Caleb’s door was ajar, the light still on. Henry crept to the gap and looked through.

Caleb was sitting on his bed, guitar balanced on his left thigh while his other leg dangled off the bed, foot resting on the carpeted floor. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of cotton sweatpants that rode low on his hips. The bedside lamp was on, casting a warm glow over the smooth brown skin of Caleb’s back. Henry watched the muscles move under Caleb’s skin as he leant forward to make a note in an old exercise book. His chocolate-brown hair hung loose around his face. Henry appreciated the view.

He was intrigued. He knew Amy and Tom played the guitar, and that most of them sang, but he hadn’t known Caleb could. And if he wasn’t mistaken, Caleb was composing. Making a note, Caleb picked up his pick and started playing. In the moment his sweet voice soared across the room, Henry was lost.

_Something in the smiles tonight_  
_Makes me feel alone_  
_Just when I start to come undone_  
_The way out from you_  
_All the lights just fade away_  
_And it all comes down to you_

Caleb stopped singing, but continued to strum, head bent over the guitar. Henry stifled a whimper of pain that threatened to slip out and sagged a little harder against the door frame. He was not going to interrupt this. He wondered who Caleb was singing about. His old girlfriend, perhaps.

_Sometimes the world's too much for me_  
_I think I'm gonna jump_  
_But you make me feel alive_  
_Whenever you’re around_  
_Just when I start to come undone_  
_The way out from you_  
_All the lights just fade away_  
_And it all comes down to you, and it all comes down to you._

It was a beautiful song, Henry thought. Caleb’s sweet and slightly breathy voice suited it well. Suddenly a whimper managed to escape from his lips, and Caleb whirled around. His dark eyes widened in surprise as he saw Henry, then changed to concern as he saw the way Henry sagged, the bloodied hand held to his side.

“Henry?! What happened? Sit down before you fall down.”

Placing the guitar and book on the floor, he moved quickly to Henry, fitting his body under Henry’s shoulder and helping him to the bed. Henry allowed him, lying down on the bed thankfully.

“I’ll be fine, Caleb. I’m just waiting for my wounds to improve slightly before going home.”

Gently, Caleb pulled Henry’s hand away from his side, and hissed in sympathy. Carefully he unbuttoned Henry’s now ruined shirt, exposing his bare chest, and the bloody wounds across his ribs.

“That looks bad.”

“I liked your singing” Henry said softly. “Who are you singing about in your song?”

Caleb flushed and looked away. “No...no one. And don’t try and change the subject. You’re hurt. Can I help?”

He bent over Henry and held out his wrist, which shook a little. Lips trembled, then firmed.

“You don’t have to if you’re afraid” Henry murmured softly.

“I’m not scared of you” Caleb insisted. “I...I’m...just do it.”

Gently Henry circled the boy’s wrist with his strong fingers, and brought it to his mouth. Biting down produced a squeak from Caleb, and as Henry sucked, he gave a small moan. Henry’s eyes flicked to Caleb’s face and he saw the dilated pupils and a pink tongue, nervously swiping across the bottom lip. He really wasn’t afraid Henry thought. He pulled on Caleb’s wrist, drawing the unprotesting boy down on top of him. The vampire finished his feed, relaxing at the absence of pain from his side, releasing Caleb’s wrist. They stared into each others' eyes, dark brown into black bleeding back to blue.

“If you’re not scared of me, then what are you afraid of?” Henry whispered, stroking his fingers through Caleb’s hair.

“Me” Caleb said in a low tone, grabbing Henry’s curls and pulling his lips to his.

He started off a little clumsy, a little nervous, pressing his lips to Henry’s hurriedly, as if Henry was going to pull away. That was the last thing on Henry’s mind, as he luxuriated in the feeling of Caleb’s warm skin pressed to his. He ran his hands through the boy’s soft dark hair and ran his fingers down his spine. Caleb’s breath hitched, and he parted his lips, swiping his tongue along Henry’s bottom lip, before sliding it past to meet Henry’s tongue. They sucked and nibbled at each others' mouths for a while, before Caleb finally broke apart and gasped. Henry could hear and feel the boy’s heart beating fast. He looked at Henry with wide eyes, and the beginning of panic upon his face.

“I...ah...so..that just happened.”

Henry smiled affectionately, bringing his arms around Caleb and holding him close against his body.

“Indeed. You are beautiful, you know.”

Caleb took in a sharp breath, looking at Henry’s face as if searching for something there. Henry gazed back steadily, lifting a hand to stroke Caleb’s face. The boy leaned into the touch as if starved for it. He closed his eyes.

“Your lips were softer than I thought they’d be.”

Henry chuckled. “Maybe you’d better check again, just to make sure.”

_Just when I start to come undone_  
_You taught me something new_  
_All the lights just fade away_  
_And it all comes down to you._

_\----------------------------------------_

Song is sung by Tyler Blackburn (who plays Caleb), and you can listen to it [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hd-4tsI7e2w)


End file.
